Blessed Event
by Theresa471
Summary: Its time for Kate Beckett to have her baby while Castle is away at his publishers for a meeting.With help from Ryan and Esposito,she is able to make it in time for the hospital while having contractions in the car.


Blessful Event A Castle short story

Its not everyday a woman like myself has a baby. I am currently at the point of pulling out my hair from the pain of having this baby, and for the like of me, Castle is loving every minute of it while he waits for me to have another contraction.

Its been at least six hours since, I was brought into the hospital by Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito.

/

Four Hours Earlier...

Even though I had decided to take maternity leave two weeks earlier. Castle had told me that I should at least take it easy until it was time to have the baby.

You would think, I could stay away from the precinct! I could not at this point, since I needed to make sure the precinct was running smoothly despite having another Captain to take my place.

Even Ryan and Esposito thought, I was crazy in the first place by coming in check with the detectives. But I did not listen to them at all, including my darling husband Richard Castle who was in seven heaven! He was so happy at the age of 47 that he was going to be a father once again.

When I woke early this morning, I told Castle that I was going into the office for a few hours, despite having the feeling that something was not right. When I had woken, I had felt that it was not a good thing to do after all.

/

As for Castle, he needed to be at his publishers for an update on his book sales since "Driving Heat" was doing really well with the public. He had told me that the meeting would probably last a few hours none the less. But he wanted me to call him when ever I felt the urge to talk with him just in case, I had gotten bored with the paperwork.

Captain Donaldson , who was my replacement had thought it was a bad idea for me to come in , since I was due to deliver soon.

/

When Castle and myself had found out months ago that the baby was going to be a girl, we had decided to name her Christina Hope Castle to be our miracle child that would of never happened, until I decided to see the doctor sometime after I was shot , and at the time I had left Castle to investigate Loksat with Vikram.

It was sometime late in the afternnoon, I started to feel really funny thinking that I be starting to have contractions, but my water did not break until an hour later, when I was visiting the boys to see where they were coming along with their therapy that was just about coming to the end.

Even though Ryan was able to come to terms with the fact his friend was able to make Sergeant before him mostly.

While I was sitting down listening to the boys discuss a case with me, I had felt like that my water had broke, and it did!

It was at this point that both Ryan and Esposito went into fast mode to get me up and moving towards the elevator and outside to there car to take me quickly to the hospital.

I felt like I could not breath with everything moving so quickly. Ryan had me in the back with him making sure I was doing okak with my breathing and other factors.

Esposito while he was driving had asked me just where was Castle at this particular moment?

/

"Ryan!" "Please call his publishers and ask for Richard Castle."As she hands him the cell phone from her coat pocket.

It took a few moments as the call went through to the main office of the publishing company.

"How can I help you?" Said the secretary on the phone.

"Yes!", This is detective Kevin Ryan, I would like to speak with Richard Castle, its an emergency!" , Please tell him that his wife Kate Beckett Castle is on the way to the hospital to have a baby."

"Hold on one minute, I will connect you to the main office right now."

It was at this point that Ryan had heard the call was being connected, as he told Beckett next to her having another contraction pushing Ryan a little with her hand.

/

Castle picked up the phone in the office right away, when the secretary had given him the message with Gina having just finished with the meeting.

"Ryan! ", This is Castle, How far along is Kate?" He replied very quickly..

"Listen Castle, Beckett is having contractions every five minutes or so, we are currently some five minutes away from the hospital that her doctor is at." He replied while trying to keep himself calm, as with Esposito having to be moving towards the emergency entrance.

Castle told Ryan that he was leaving right away, and that he would meet them as soon as possible.

/

FAST FORWARD SIX HOURS.

It had gotten to the point that I could no longer take it, even with Castle coaching me to push harder, along with Dr. Bernstein.

One thing I do know was the fact that Dr. Bernstern was worried about my heart on whether or not it was able to take the strain.

But otherwise it was coming down to the hardest part, for which I had to finally get this baby out of me and into my arms and Rick's!

I was sweating so much, I could not think straight, until I heard Rick's voice telling me to the push for the final few times, as I felt the baby was coming!

I just could not believe that this baby inside of me could cause such pain until, I finally push for the final time, and having me drop back down from total exhaustion.

Rick told me in a very soft voice that the baby is out, and crying while Dr. Bernstein had given Christina Hope Castle a slap to the behind to have her cry for the first time.

Castle moved down to kiss me very softly onto my now dry lips from all that hard work, and having to wind up having such a beautiful little girl for our little blessed event.

I tell Castle before falling asleep with Christina in my arms. "Do you think our story having Christina makes a great novel to read?" I replied to my darling husband.

It was at this point, all I heard before falling asleep was "Yes" for an answer. As Castle takes Christina from me and into his arms.

And saids to her. "I love you little one!" He gives her a kiss onto her pink cheeks.

The end


End file.
